


Crush

by deird1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Haiku, season: b1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2017-11-03 21:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A haiku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Library Guy's hot.

Return the overdue books;

Get a brief, small smile.


End file.
